The Kaizer's New Whip
by Shinigami's Kaizer
Summary: The Kaizer sees a whip in the mall that he just has to have, then of course he wants to show it off to Daisuke. Kaisuke.
1. Chappy 1 The Begining

SK - (blink. blink. blink. looks at the fic) DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, I DON'T KNOW, I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!  
  
Naven - (jumping up and down like a three year old) ITS HER FAULT, ITS HER FAULT, I WOULD NEVER OF DONE IF SHE HADN'T MADE ME, HONEST!!!!  
  
SK - What do you mean it's my fault, you're my muse you give me all of my ideas!  
  
Naven - This is not my work!  
  
SK - I don't know it was late at night; the keyboard took on a life of its own.  
  
Neither author nor muse noticed Xellos sneaking away giggling.  
  
Xellos - Shhhhh, SK doesn't own Digimon.  
  
  
  
The Kaizer's New Whip  
  
  
  
K en paced through the mall, forcing the anger he felt about being defeated by the destined into the black and white tiled floors, silently trailing after his parents. The hidden Kaizer tuned out the shouts and whispers as the mosaic like mass of natives pointed at him, ignored the smell of freshly baked cookies as they passed the bakery, and the flashy neon signs of the stores that begged the on observer to look closer and buy something. Every thing went by unnoticed to the blue-haired genius his mind focused on plans, strategies, and a certain redheaded phantom that flitted across the edges of his mind. He tried vainly to ignore the other, like he tried to ignore the suppressed emotions that always bubbled to the surface whenever he saw the shorter boy, in battle or on his numerous monitors.  
  
"Ken, honey." Said a soft hesitant voice  
  
Ken looked up silently a mask of indifference firmly in place.  
  
"We're going to find your birthday present, will you be alright by yourself?"  
  
"Yes mother, I'll be fine." his voice a glacier of monotone.  
  
"All right son, and don't try to follow us," joked his father with a large fake grin.  
  
Ken snarled at his parent's turned backs. 'Insects'. Then his mask slid back into place and he walked away. Keeping to the shadows that lined the walls of the mall in the hope that no one (especially female fanatics) would not see him.  
  
Naven - You just had to say it.  
  
SK - of course!  
  
Ken's mind was busy with new plans to destroy the digidestined.  
  
'All but one. The one with disheveled mahogany hair that you'd do anything for just one chance to run your fingers through it. The one who you'd give up the digital world for if he would just smile at you. The one who you'd die for it he let you kiss.'  
  
'Enough!!!' Ken leaned against a wall that seemed to be overflowing with shadows.  
  
'Why? Its true.'  
  
'Shut up! You're just a figment of my imagination.'  
  
'No, I will not and you can't make me. Now listen, are you listening?'  
  
'Give me one reason why I should.'  
  
'Your board and have no one else to talk to.'  
  
'.Fine, I'll listen.'  
  
'Good now look around you, do you see how the shadows welcome you, yet ignore you? It's not their fault. It's a shadows nature to always welcome but to ignore. Now look into the light.'  
  
Ken did as he was told for a lack of anything else to do, not because he was curious. He saw the packs of people walking through the mall. Watched them talk and laugh with one another, the hugs and smiles.  
  
'.So.'  
  
'You can't see it? Or are you denying it?'  
  
'What do I have to deny?'  
  
'That you want to have what they have.'  
  
'I do not! Those people are just useless insects!'  
  
'You do, you realized it the moment you saw Daisuke. You care about him.'  
  
Ken's face cracked out of its blank mask of indifference and a malicious smirk showed through.  
  
'I may find him interesting.'  
  
'Perhaps more than interesting?'  
  
The young ruler decided to start walking down the mall in the hope that it would stop such disturbing thoughts, also he had heard some of his class mates talking about a cool store near the far end. Ken looked down to the far end of the mall. Shrugging he started to walk, after all he had nothing else to do.  
  
When Ken found the store he was slightly disappointed. It was a medieval store. It was filled to the brim with junk; Ken looked a bit closer and discovered it was a lot of handmade expensive junk. Ken started to walk away disappointed when he saw something out of the corner or his eye that intrigued him enough to go inside to get a better look.  
  
Naven - BY THE HIGHONES PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE THE EVIL END!!!! 


	2. Chappy 2

SK - The next chapter.  
  
Naven - Weeee.  
  
SK - Sorry for the lack of enthusiasm, but we are still trying to figure out how this story came to be.  
  
Naven - She doesn't own digimon, if she did a lot of bad things would have happened to the 02 digidestined.  
  
SK - Also sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I've been having A LOT of computer trouble. That is also why this chapter is so short, I promise I'll get the next chapter up as soon as my computer decides not to be such a poo head.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was a whip, beautifully crafted, perfect balance, and felt like it was made for his hand. It was also uniquely made; it was mainly deep violet leather that matched his hair, along the handle was several amethyst gems, but what intrigued him the most was the single strand of red silk that twined with the violet and the single red gem. As he gazed at the whip he realized why it caught his attention, this whip was exactly how he wanted his relationship with Daisuke. The violet, him, was dominant and the red, Daisuke, was submissive, but they both worked together as equals.  
  
"That, sir, is a well made whip."  
  
Ken spun around see a boy about his age with pale skin, bright hazel eyes, he had long black hair that reached a little past his shoulders that was held in a pony tail, was wearing a pair of horns on his head that looked to real and was dressed in black. Ken empted his face of emotion.  
  
"Yes it is. Do you work here?" the boy nodded his head "How much is it," he read the boy's nametag. ". Legion?" neither his face nor his voice betrayed how much he wanted that whip.  
  
Naven - Wasn't he in your Yu-gi-oh story.  
  
SK - And your point is?  
  
Legion took the whip from him and studied it carefully.  
  
"Yep, a very well made whip. You see, the leather stays cold while the silk absorbs and holds heat," Ken struggled to hide his inpatients at being told something he already knew "Usually this here whip would cost you $250," the bluenette inwardly cringed at the amount "But this store is going out of business and I think you'd give it a good home. How about $20."  
  
Ken gave a mental sigh of relief. Being the genius he was he had more than $200, but his parents wouldn't let him carry it on him. He would have had to ask for it and his parents would want to know what he was buying. He had the feeling that they would dislike the idea of him getting a whip, even more if he told them why. Ken carefully selected a $20 bill from his wallet and passed it over to the other boy.  
  
"Do you want a bag?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Legion walked to a cluttered counter and pulled out a paper bag. Wrapping the whip almost reverently in tissue paper, then placed it in the bag, and gave it to Ken.  
  
"Here you go, enjoy and treat it well."  
  
"Thank, I will," Ken took the bag and left. He wandered around aimlessly until his parents found and took him home.  
  
In the car Ken's parents didn't stop talking and dropping hints about his gift. 'Insects, worms, leaches.' Ken thought, his mind busy with plans and fantasy think of ways to introduce Daisuke to his new whip. 'This is going to be so very interesting.' 


	3. Chappy 3

SK - Once again I don't own Digimon. If I did the last episode would never of happened and the people who thought it up burned at the stake. I do, however, own Feymon. Those of you who are wondering, Naven is at the moment hunting down Xellos.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Kaizer was back in the Digital World. He was sitting is front of his monitors and hunting through the thousands and thousands of pages of computer data made up the digital world looking for something very specific.  
  
"DAMN!" Wormmon cringed as Ken yelled, "I've been looking for hours! Sigh, well he is obstinate in everything else he does." Ken reached over to run his fingers across the new whip he had brought with him. He had spent the first half of the day practicing with it seeing, to Wormmon's surprise, how gentle a strike he could get out of it. The Kaizer looked over at one of his monitors that was showing Daisuke "Soon, love, everything will be in place, and you will be by my side." Ken sighed again and went back to sifting through the tons of data.  
  
It wasn't until the next day that he found what he was searching for.  
  
"Finally!" Ken yelled exasperated "I thought I would be old and grey before I found this!" Wormmon looked at the screen curiously.  
  
"Ke." a warning glare from the Kaizer "Master, what is it?"  
  
"It's the data that uploads Daisuke's appearance." Ken replied distractedly, his fingers busy changing the code.  
  
"Can you make him evil that way?" Ken paused before replying.  
  
"No. Even if I could I wouldn't. Where's the fun in taking short cuts?" Ken's evil laughter filled the room and Wormmon shivered in fear and felt pity for the boy Daisuke.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Monday and Ken was sitting in his seat of power waiting for the destined to appear. "This is going to be so much fun, I can not wait!" A light started flashing with a few quickly keystrokes all the monitor were focused on one spot. In an undignified pile the destined entered the digital world.  
  
"I hate that." Muttered Hikari as they all stood up.  
  
"WHAT IN THE *&^$@#$@$%#$% AM I WEARING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
SK - To end it there or not to end it there. Naw, I feel like being nice, just don't tell Naven. It'd give him a hear attack.  
  
The digidestined turned in surprise at Daisuke's use of language and then gaped in surprise momentarily robbed of speech. In his fortress not to far away Ken was trying to stop himself from drooling all over his control board. He had know his Daisuke would look like striking in the outfit he had chosen, but he was not expecting him to look like a dark angel who had just stepped out of someone's wet dream.  
  
Daisuke was sheathed in tight black leather pants that hid nothing and looked like they were panted on and a little shift on his part proved that he didn't have any underwear under it. His chest was covered (and I use the term loosely) in a dark maroon long-sleeved silk shirt that showed off a lot of his muscled tanned chest, his hands where encased in black fingerless gloves, his goggles where gone, a black head band was rapped around his forehead tied on the side with the straps ending at his shoulder, around his neck was a black collar, and on his feet where maroon ankle high boots.  
  
'He looks good enough to eat.' Ken drooled happily 'In fact I think I shall!'  
  
"Now Feymon, and no mistakes or you will regret it!"  
  
The ringed digimon leaped out of the bushes right in front of the Digidestined, and before any of the chosen children could reacted she attacked.  
  
"Dream Dust!" Within seconds the entire group was fast asleep "It is done Master."  
  
Her Emperor's reply was an Airdramon that that picked up the red head and his digimon and flew off towards the base, the same base where a certain Digimon Kaizer was laughing evilly with the success of his plan. 


	4. Chappy 4 The Middle

SK - Did you find him?  
  
Naven - NO!  
  
SK - I look for him next time.  
  
Naven - * sulking * SK doesn't own digimon.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Daisuke was having a bad day, first he was reconfigured in the most outlandish clothes and second he was now chained in a small room in the Kaizer's fortress. Thanks to the chains he was forced to stand without slouching, he had thought the chains would have hurt his wrists but thanks to some wiggling he found that the inside of the cold metal was covered in soft leather. Just after he finished looking around the room the Kaizer swept in.  
  
"What do you want Kaizer? Why did you kidnap me, where are my friends? Where is Veemon? No matter what kind of torture you use I won't tell you anything!"  
  
Ken looked over Daisuke's body happily, if it wasn't against his character he would be grinning like the Cheshire cat at that moment. He had known his Dai-chan would look magnificent in leather. Smirking at Daisuke's last question in a train of them he walked closer to the leather-clad boy.  
  
"Torture can be done in many different ways, my dear adversary," The Kaizer leaned as close as he could get to the redheads body without touching him, he brought his lips within millimeters of Daisuke's lips allowing his breath to drifting erotically over them, the eyes behind the tinted lenses softened as Daisuke's eyes widened "And I believe you will find the torture I have planned for you quite pleasurable." Ken ghosted his hands down Daisuke's chest and then down his sides, not really touching but enough to make the shorter boy shiver with something he didn't understand. The bluenet suddenly turned and walked away from the other boy and smiled to himself at the very soft whimper of loss Daisuke let passed his delectable lips. "As to your other questions: I have what I want, you'll find out shortly, still asleep and will be for the next seven hours, and with Wormmon." The blue haired tyrant removed his glasses, cape, and gauntlets.  
  
Daisuke blinked, his mind still trying to suppress his hormones, finally he found his tongue. "What do you mean you have what you want?"  
  
Ken paused and walked back toward the boy and allowed himself one gloved finger to trace Daisuke's cheek. "I have you, MY Daisuke. Now shall we begin?" Once more walking away from the boy, this time walking behind him, he pulled out his new whip. Stopping a good striking distance away from Daisuke.  
  
"What do you mean you have me? I don't belong to anyone!" yelled an angry Daisuke trying unsuccessfully to see behind him.  
  
"Your not mine yet I admit, but you will be soon. After all I have seven hours with you all to myself (That made Daisuke gulp) don't I?" not waiting for an answer Ken started the plans he had thought of earlier "You have no idea how much you affect me Dai-chan, you have flipped my world and all my plans up side down. I even bought a new whip just for you. Would you like to see it?"  
  
Daisuke trying hard to understand all that was going on and everything the Kaizer was saying decided it would not be a could idea to yell at his captor, especially if he had to wait seven hours for a rescue. "Not really."  
  
"Tsk tsk, I am afraid I must insist. After all I did buy it just for you, Dai-chan." 


	5. Chappy 5

Naven - SK's off looking for Xellos. She wanted me to tell you she doesn't own digimon. Which I bet all people are happy about.  
  
Zim - You forgot something you weird muse-thingy.  
  
Naven - Oh yah, may I introduce to all you readers who are actually interested in reading this, SK's new muse: Invader Zim.  
  
Zim - Hi, this is only a temporary job until I RULE THE WORLD AND RAIN DOOOOOOOOM DOWN UPON ALL YOUR HEADS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naven - I hate my job.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ken swung the whip gently. With a satisfying crack and a gasp from Daisuke the whip brushed the leather clad leader's back cutting the silk and leaving a strange tingling sensation behind.  
  
Daisuke couldn't help but shiver at the feeling as Ken moved to his front, the whip swished back and forth with just a flick of the delicate wrists of the blue haired tyrant.  
  
-SSSWWWWWWWWWWISSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH CRACK! -  
  
The bluenet found himself shivering so hard with lust and pleasure as with each strike more of the deliciously tanned flesh of the digileader became visible. Ken found himself having to pause briefly before he lost control and pounced the other boy to the nearest flat surface and ravish him. What made it all the more enjoyable for the Kaizer was the fact that the red head was quaking as well, though not with pain.  
  
Ken sent the whip out again aiming once more at the badly abused shirt. The fortress shook suddenly throwing his aim off. The whip struck hard against Daisuke's inner thigh. Ken spun around when he heard the redhead cry out in pain and found his eyes drawn to reddening flesh now visible.  
  
The Kaizer couldn't help himself he found himself stalking closer to the restrained boy. Ken ran a finger under the tanned boy's chin forcing him to look at him.  
  
"Aww, did I hurt you digidestined." The bluenet let his eyes roam down to the wound. "Let me kiss it and make it better." Ken fell to his knees and placed Daisuke's leather clad leg over his shoulder and started to lick and kiss the wound. Both boys shivered at the feeling.  
  
The young genius quickly found himself becoming lost in the other boy. Daisuke was finding himself fighting a loosing battle with his hormones. His mind (the small part not washed away with pleaser) kept screaming that it was very wrong enjoy the torture your enemy put you through while his hormones Kept screaming WHY NOT!?!?!?!? Ken started nipping the exposed flesh with his teeth and let one of his hands roam over the redhead's chest. That was the last straw for the keeper of courage and friendship, he flung back his head at let out a moan of complete pleasure. The Kaizer's eyes snapped open at the wonderful sound coming from his soon to be lover's lips; the soft sound also snapped what little control he had left.  
  
Standing quickly the blue haired boy his lips over the restrained boys lips quickly in a not true kiss.  
  
"I want you, I've wanted you since I first saw you unconscious in my possession. May I have you completely Dai-koi?" Ken asked panting, he was evil but even evil has its limits and rape was one thing he would never do.  
  
"Yes," came the breathless answer "Take me Kai-chan," Daisuke arched closer to the other boy "Please."  
  
The Digimon Kaizer snarled at the last and with a snap of his fingers the chains and cuffs disappeared. The bluenet scooped up the other boy into his arms before he could blink and carried him into an adjoining room where a large bed with sapphire silk sheets was dominant.  
  
"Nice." Daisuke couldn't help but comment, Ken just smirked and throw the other onto the bed. 


	6. Chappy 6 Lemon Writen by Purple Mist

Ken quickly joined Daisuke onto the bed, covering the boy's mouth with his own. His kiss grew more tender and teasing, as Ken traced his tongue over Daisuke's lips trying to coax the red head's to come out and play. When he felt those fine lips part, Ken dove in to plunder and claim each inch for his very own.  
  
' Is this really happening? ' Daisuke thought as he curled his fingers into the soft, blue hair of his enemy, now turned lover. The red head's hormones told his brain to be quiet and let him enjoy this moment, however bizarre it was. It just felt nice to be wanted and desired like this.  
  
Ken pulled back when his lungs demanded air and gazed down upon the trembling form beneath him. His lips pulled back into a small-amused smile. His Daisuke was so pure and untouched and Ken had seven hours to change all that. Suddenly, seven hours didn't seem long enough, but he hopped by the time they were up Daisuke would be forever his and never leave his side.  
  
Daisuke parted is lips to speak, but Ken pressed a gloved finger to them. " Sssshh... " He whispered and applied another kiss to the red head, drinking him like a rare wine. Ken sat up, observing the tattered silk shirt that covered his soon to be lover's form and quickly tore it off. Ken drank in the sight of Daisuke's tanned glory on full display for his pleasure and felt another wave of lust and desire hit him hard.  
  
" Hmmmmm... " Ken murmured, running a hand over Daisuke's chest and smiled as the boy inclined upwards to his touch, " What to do? Should I ravish you quickly or... " Ken paused to trace his lips across a dark nipple and gave the nub a light nip. Daisuke moaned louder, " ... Or should I take it slow until you can't take it anymore and start begging? Mmmmm, the idea of the digidestined's leader begging their foe to take him is so intriguing, Dai- chan. What to do?"  
  
" Please, Kaizer, just... " Daisuke whimpered.  
  
" Call me Ken, " the tyrant said.  
  
" Ken? "  
  
" It'll be easier to scream, love, " Ken smirked, pressing a kiss to the boy's tanned chest, " Yes, I have seven hours. No need to rush this. "  
  
" Ken, " Daisuke said, trying the name of his former foe on his tongue and gave a start when Ken brushed against the welt on his leg, " OW! "  
  
" Gomen, " Ken said, tossing off his gloves so he might actually touch the other boy's skin with his own hands. He began trailing light kisses up Daisuke's neck, " Lemme ease your mind off the pain. "  
  
" Mmmm... " Daisuke purred as he arched up to the boy's touch. IT was hard to believe this boy was his enemy, trying to kill his teammates and take over the digimon world. He traced his hands up Ken's side, trying to find a way into the jumpsuit his lover was wearing. Ken seemed to know what he was searching for and paused in his exploration of Daisuke's neck to produce a zipper at the front of his neck. He pulled it down, reveling smooth pale skin, stopping at the bottom of his torso. Daisuke glanced up at Ken, searching for permission before he reached out and drew a finger along the warm, pale flesh. A shiver ran up Ken's spin and he locked Daisuke into a deep kiss. Daisuke's hands slipped inside Ken's jumpsuit to wrap around the boy's waist. Ken's own hands moved down the red head's sides and slid under the black leather pants. He massaged the boy's pretty little hips before he took a generous glomp of Daisuke's firm rear.  
  
Daisuke gave a little squeak that amused Ken greatly, especially when he felt no underwear. He sat up, almost getting Daisuke's hands tangled in his suit and removed the boy's boots, but removed the boy's black leather pants much slower, sliding them inch by inch and reveling more of Daisuke's tanned skin he loved gazing upon so much.  
  
" You're beautiful, Daisuke, " Ken murmured, racking his eyes over the form before him. No one else would ever see Daisuke like this. They weren't worthy. His eyes fell upon the welt on the boy's inner thigh and touched it gently, " I'll get something to heal that later. "  
  
Ken rested upon the warm, delicious body below him as he locked Daisuke into another kiss. He trailed another line of kisses down the red head's neck and lavished a dark nipple. Daisuke groaned and tugged at the jumpsuit still upon his lover's body.  
  
" Off. This. " He panted.  
  
" But I rather enjoy the conceit of dominance with you wearing nothing while I stay somewhat dressed, " Ken replied with a smirk as he caressed a thigh.  
  
" But I... " Daisuke's face blushed, " I wanted to see you too. You're beautiful, too, Ken. "  
  
If blushing was possible for the soon to be ruler of the digimon world, Ken would have. However, it was something he couldn't bring himself to pull off in Daisuke's presence. Not just yet, however. Ken sat up and removed his boots, then his jumpsuit, revealing more of his pale skin to his soon to be lover as Daisuke sat up to take in the sight. Fully naked, Ken sat before Daisuke waiting for something. The boy's praise? What did he need it for? " Ken knew he was good looking. Everyone told him so, but something inside told him he needed Daisuke to think him handsome.  
  
Daisuke grew closer and slowly drew his hand across the boy's surprisingly soft skin. He leaned in and kissed a breast softly before looking up to Ken's dark eyes, " You are beautiful, Ken. "  
  
Ken wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders, kissing Daisuke deeply as he lowered the red head onto his back. Leaving the kiss for the moment, Ken reached for a veil left on the table by the bed and dipped his fingers into a cool lotion. He hooked one of Daisuke's legs over his shoulder and pressed the lubed finger to the boy's entrance.  
  
" Just try to relax, " Ken said and slowly massaged the index in. Daisuke took a few deep breaths as some discomfort came as Ken slowly prepared him. The would be Kaizer searched Daisuke's face for any sighs of pains as he slid the fingers in deeper while stretching the boy for his size. A smirk crossed his face as Daisuke suddenly gave a shout of pleasure as Ken touched something inside him that set his nerves on fire and left him craving more.  
  
" K-Ken! " Daisuke groaned, lifting his hips against the probing fingers, " Oh, Ken! "  
  
The contracting heat around Ken's digits was chipping away at Ken's self- control and the moans slipping from those lips didn't help any either. He withdrew his fingers and spread more of the lotion upon his length. He lowered Daisuke's leg off his shoulder and pressed the head of his cock against the boy and slowly slide inside, making sure he wouldn't hurt the boy by loosing the last threads of self-control he had left. It wasn't easy when he was fully inside the boy. Daisuke's heat was tight and gripping.  
  
" Ken! " Daisuke cried, spasming around the hot length inside him, brushing against the sweet spot within.  
  
" Daisuke... " Ken groaned through gritted teeth and began to move within the boy's warm body. The red head gave a gasp at the sensation and clung to the taller boy's body. He found that by moving his hips into Ken's trusts, the pleasure doubled for both. Daisuke buried his face under Ken's chin, kissing the warm flesh as a sharp gasp or moan escaped his lips.  
  
" Look at me, Daisuke, " Ken's husked voice spoke to him in his hair. Daisuke looked up at Ken, who wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. The bluenet sat up, holding Daisuke in his lap as he continued to claim the boy for his own. The brown eyes never left the violet as their owners' moved into each other, the sweet pressure building. Suddenly, Daisuke arched back, wailing Ken's name as he coasted their stomachs. Ken barely had the time to enjoy watching his Daisuke reach his peek before he succumbed to the sudden tighter gripe around his length and filled the red head with his passion. Both collapsed against the bed in a tangle of limbs, sweaty and happily exhausted. Daisuke curled up to Ken's chest, listening to the rapid heartbeat within as Ken lazily rubbed the red head's back.  
  
" And we still have six to five and half hours left till the others wake up, Dai-chan, " Ken murmured with a smile.  
  
" Mmm... " Daisuke replied with a smile of his own.  
  
Purple Mist.^_^ 


	7. Chappy 7 The End

SK - Sorry for the long wait for the last chapter of this. School and sickness (Nyquil is evil) delayed me a lot.  
  
Naven - She also still doesn't own Digimon.  
  
Zim - Not that she didn't try.  
  
SK - :p Stupid muses.  
  
Chappy 7  
  
Daisuke awoke slowly, for a moment knowing only that he was warm, very warm, comfortable, and felt safer then he had ever been. Really not wanting to leave the warmth that surrounded him he snuggled into the warmth along his back, which caused long pale arms to tighten around his waist holding him possessively and lovingly.  
  
"Mmmm. Awake already Dai-koi?"  
  
"Mmhmm. How long have I been here?" Daisuke ask in a sleep mumbled voice.  
  
Ken sat up slowly just enough to view the clock, which he had to glare at for a moment to get the numbers to come into focus.  
  
"Five hours. We have two hours left till you have to be 'rescued'." The sleep ruffled Kaizer snuggled back down into the warm bed and pulled Daisuke protectively against his chest. Daisuke sighed happily at this and snuggled closer, they remained in this comfy silence for a few moments then the keeper of courage and friendship broke it.  
  
"You know, if you had given me any kind of warning I would have brought you anniversary present with me."  
  
"I know, but then you wouldn't have been as surprised, now would you? Did you like your present?"  
  
"Oh definitely. The whip was a nice touch, I'm glad I told you those fantasies I had. Where did you find it?"  
  
"I found it in the mall when my parents where buying my birthday present. Fools."  
  
"BIRTHDAY PRESNT?" Daisuke's eyes flew wide with surprise. "You should have. mmmm."  
  
Ken pulled back from the kiss chuckling softly. "Relax Koi. Today was my birthday present, and the best one anyone could ever give me, and you anniversary present combined." The red head smiled and nuzzled his head against the bluenett's chest. "If you say so Kai-chan."  
  
Ken chuckled. "You like calling me that don't you?"  
  
"Mmhmm." Daisuke started to run one hand over Ken's chest. "Do I have to be 'rescued' today? Or ever? It's not like Jun doesn't know where I am and who I'm with."  
  
"True. It really depends on if your ready to come out. By the way how is the whole Jun Pretends to Be Way To In Love With Yamato so No One Will Know He and Tai are A Couple and Have Been Going Out Since They First Became Digidestened plan coming along?"  
  
"Fine. No one has guessed yet and they send their best and are wondering if they can borrow a room in your fortress again."  
  
The genius sighed "Its fine with me, but not one so close to my room this time. I didn't get any sleep!"  
  
Daisuke chuckled, and then blushed as his stomach voiced its protest at being ignored.  
  
"Come on Koi, lets get you fed." Ken pulled Daisuke out of the bed and the two of them dressed hurriedly Ken loaning the redhead some clothes since the ones he came with where all ripped.  
  
"Where's Veemon and Wormmon?" Daisuke asked being lead by the hand through the labyrinth like fortress  
  
"Most likely celebrating their anniversary." He paused and looked back at his soul mate "Do you really want to tell them you are the boyfriend of their enemy."  
  
"Yep! They're not really my friends, my only friends ask to come over here so they can make out in private, and my sister thinks you're good for me, but if you hurt me in any way she doesn't care who or what you are she'll rip you a new one."  
  
The Kaizer blinked. "A new what?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I didn't want to ask."  
  
Ken laughed and pulled Daisuke into the dinning room and order the best breakfast the kitchen slave could make they where celebrating after all: his and Daisuke's one year anniversary and Daisuke's decision to come out about their relationship.  
  
A couple hours later the digidesntined awoke and rallied themselves to go and rescue their missing teammate, having no idea about the surprise that awaited them. Owari 


End file.
